Life of Kim Crawford
by ShortCupcake17
Summary: Kim had an amazing life. The right friends, the popularity. Until pieces and pieces of her world kept tearing apart. Will someone save her, or will she have to suffer by herself? Read and find out what happens in the life of Kim Crawford
1. Chapter 1

(**new story hope u like it) **

Dad: Ok. Good luck sweetie.

Me: Thanks. I'm going to need it.

_Here I am. The first day back at Seaford High. The school that is very hard to understand. Everyone is in a little group. No one is left out because there's a group for whatever that person likes. You would have your cheerleaders and jocks in one group. Then you have your nerds and geeks in one corner. This whole school is divided. But me, I'm sort of in the middle of everything. I'm a cheerleader but is also an honor student. I may be popular but I hang out with people who I know are my true friends. _

Jack: Hey Kim!

_I turned around and saw my best friend, Jack Brewer. He's the first person I've became friends with whenever I was a freshman at Seaford. I then later became friends with Mika, Milton, Grace, and Jerry. I was friends with Eddie but then he moved to another state. _

Me: Hey Jack. How was your summer? I see you've been ignoring me.

Jack: I'm sorry. I had got a new job at the rink so I haven't been available to text you.

Me: Hmm. Whatever you say. I'm thinking about getting a job at the dance studio.

_Few seconds later, I felt someone arm pushed against mine while they were walking. I didn't have to ask who it was, by the smell of sweat and overload perfume; I can tell who it was. Gosh I can't stand that girl. _

Donna: (scoffs) Kim

Me: Donna.

_That's Donna Tobin. She's the school number one slut. In second place was Lindsay. People think that they would be friends, but they're not. They hate each other. Apparently Donna called Lindsay this, and Lindsay said some. Oh well. I'm cool with Lindsay, just not Donna._

_ I watched as Donna walked away, I tried to punch her but Jack held me back. _

Jack: Calm down. She's not worth it.

Me: Ugh I can't believe that I use to be friends with her. I can't believe that I set you up with her. All she did was started some bullshit that I didn't need.

Jack: Don't worry. Nobody likes her anyways. I mean come on she annoys everybody. If someone says that they like her, they're lying or under a spell.

Me: (laughs)

_The bell rang signaling that it's time to begin junior year._

Me: Come on. We should get to class.

Jack: Well I got to go this way so I'll catch up with you later?

Me: Ok.

_First day back started somewhat ok. I walked into homeroom and saw someone that I was hoping that I didn't see. Man I thought she said that she left. _

Julie: OMG KIM! Heyyy, come sit by me.

_I see that I didn't know anybody else in the class besides the crack heads that I talk to at times. Plus she is sort of my friend so why not?_

Me: Hey. I thought that you said that you were going to be home schooled because of all the drama between me and ugh.

Julie: Yeah well I thought about it. I can tell that I'm going to be bored at home and that I'm going to miss everybody so I decided to come back. Isn't this great?

_I tried to fake a smile and seem ecstatic._

Me: Yeah!

_Ok so let me give you the details. Donna, Julie, Regina and I were like the four musketeers. We all met each other in English class. Then after spring break of freshman year, things have changed between the four of us. Donna thought that I was flirting with Jack and tried to take Jack away from her. Julie got mad at me for going out with Milton for like a week. Regina's mom made her go to a different school. Then sophomore everything was all good between Donna, Julie and I. Until Donna kept bringing up the past so I decided even after all the chances I gave her that we weren't going to be friends with each other. Julie is a different story. She was stuck between me and Donna but she acts just like Donna. She talks about Donna all the time but she won't say it in front of Donna. That's why I didn't want to talk to Julie because she just annoys me at times. _

_ The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. _

Julie: Hey what class are you going to next?

Me: Oh Uhm math.

Julie: Well I got science. See you later.

_As I was walking past, I saw Brody. He and I use to be close friends but then I just stop talking to him. Most guys at this school are perverts. _

Brody: Kim! So you thought I finally got out of your life huh?

Me: I thought a lot of people would but apparently they didn't. Look I'm going to be late to class.

Brody: Oh where you going?

Me: Math.

Brody: Same here. Let's walk together.

_I gave him a disgusted look. He seriously wants me to walk with him to class?_

Brody: So what? I can't catch up with my little sister and see what guy I have to beat up.

Me: Whatever Brody.

_I started walking and turned around, seeing that he was still standing there._

Me: You coming or not?

_He chuckled and walked. I can tell that this year is going to be an interesting year. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Today was a great day. I got to re-unite with all of my friends and met some new teachers. I really don't like my science teacher that much but all my other teachers was ok. I walked home and began my daily routine. I ate, did homework, sleep for a while, and then got on Instagram and Kik. I decided to call Mika and see how her day went. _

Mika: Heyy Kim.

Kim: Lol hey Mika. What's up?

Mika: Nothing. Milton is helping me with homework?

Kim: all he's doing is talking isn't he?

Mika: (laughs) Yup. Hey are you trying out for cheer practice?

Kim: Uhm no. I have a bad back remember.

Mika: Well what are you going to do on your free time now?

Kim: Probably work at the dance studio.

Mika: Well that's good

Milton: (in the background) Mika!

Mika: Sorry Kim I got to go. I'll text you later.

Kim: K bye.

_After I hanged up the phone, for some reason I started to smile. Oh I know why. I was thinking about someone. Y'all remember a guy name Jack Brewer? Well I may have introduced him to y'all as my friends but it's actually more complicated than you think. It's like, I like him, then I don't. He just does things that make me change my feelings. He's a nice guy but he's not who he used to be anymore. We're all getting old by the minute and our opinions for each other changes. _

Mom: KIM!

_She interrupted my thoughts by screaming out of nowhere. _

Me: Yes mom?

Mom: I am tired of you making a mess and stuff. You think I'm your maid around here?

Me: Sorry mom. I'll just –

Mom: Don't bother. I'll do it myself later.

_She shook her head and walked out the room. That was weird. She's never gotten so mad over something weird like that before. I wonder what's wrong. I cleaned up the "mess" I had made and quietly walked to her room and see what was going on. I stopped when I heard her talking on the phone with somebody. _

Mom: You got the money? What you mean? WHAT?! No you listen to me. You better hurry up and give me the money ok!?

_What money? _

Mom: So what because I'm a girl that I can't beat your ass up? I'm working hard to provide for my family ok? No no no. Until you have a family, then you have no idea what I'm getting myself into.

_I ran to my room and locked the door. Why was she asking for money from the person on the phone with her? She said she needed to provide for the family buy she already has a job. Could this mean? No, my mom is a hard worker. She's been working there for 10 years. They couldn't just fire her right now. I tried to text Jack for support but like always, he never texts back. I started to break down and threw my phone to the wall in frustration. My eyes started to get watery and my head fell into my hands. My life was starting to crumble in the blink of an eye. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up this morning still feeling frustrated, yet mixed with fear. It was probably just a dream, but it wasn't. I would've woken up in the middle of the night during a horrifying nightmare. Instead, I slept through this one. _

_I called Grace and asked her to meet me at the mall for help. She's the one to call whenever you need comfort. It's been a long time since I talked to Grace so it's nice to go hang out and just talk._

Grace: Hey. Sorry I'm late.

Me: It's cool.

_I stood up and gave her a hug and then we both sat down. _

Grace: So what's up?

Me: Nothing. Just been going through some stuff lately.

Grace: Like what?

_I was about to say something but was interrupted by a waiter._

Waiter: What would you two ladies like to have?

Grace: I'll just take a glass of lemonade.

Me: I'll just have a strawberry banana smoothie.

_I waited until the waiter walked away to tell Grace what's been going on._

Me: I keep having this feeling that my mom got fired from her job and is now selling drugs to provide for the family.

Grace: Damn that's tough. But at least she's not laying down watching TV on the couch all day.

Me: I'm serious Grace. I want her to try to provide for the family by getting a new job, not by selling dope.

Grace: Well what else has happened?

Me: Like always, I'm mad at Jack. He's one of the people that I trust but whenever I need him, he doesn't answer.

_The waiter brought us our drink while Grace just kept shaking her head. _

Grace: Hun, I know you like him or whatever but sometimes you have to pick more wisely. He's not your bro if he doesn't care for you.

Me: I mean I did pick wisely but he's just not the same person he used to be anymore.

Grace: People change. That's why whenever life moves on, the people that stood by you are the ones you should worship.

_I thought about what Grace said. She's right but it's hard to forget someone that gave you so much to remember. _

Me: I guess that I automatically expect him to be there for me because he was the only person that cared for me whenever I was in trouble. Especially whenever I was going out with Milton. I don't wanna always be mad at him and then lose one of the most important people in my life.

Grace: But in the end you're going to keep on suffering. You confronted him many times about this situation. He's still reading and ignoring your texts. Face it, you're better off without him.

_I didn't know what else to say. I just picked up my glass of strawberry banana smoothie _and dranked it. Life is like a rollercoaster ride. We wish for a straight and non-bumpy life but that's just plain. Life with hoops and turns is more fun, yet complex. I wanna go back to whenever I was young and all I wanted was to eat ice cream and not worry about getting fat. But as you grow up, things get more complicated.

(**Thanks for reading. Please write your reviews in the comment box. Thanks **** ) **


	4. Chapter 4

_ I'm just sitting in bed, listening to music. I'm so worried about everything. I don't know what's going to happen to my family. Will we fall apart? Even the strangest things could happen. You never know. I'm still upset about Jack. He read my text but he didn't answer me back. What kind of person does that? That makes me upset._

**-Next morning-**

_ Today, Jack decided to drive me to school in his new car. I'm still upset with him because he never answers anybody texts but will post pictures on Instagram. _

_ The car ride to school was very silent. I didn't wanna talk to him and I guess he didn't wanna talk to me. I'm perfectly ok with that. I'm use to him ignoring me all the time anyways_

Jack: You ok?

_Oh sure… Now you're concerned about me._

Me: Yeah I'm fine.

Jack: No you're not. I can tell when you're not ok.

Me: Or you probably read my text from a couple days ago and knew that I wasn't ok.

Jack: (sighs) Look I'm sorry, I've been very busy and –

Me: Here it comes. The same old excuses that Mr. Jack Brewer tells me whenever I'm mad at him.

_ I was about to cry but I stopped. Usually when I confronted him, it would be through text so he wouldn't see me cry about these types of situation. _

Me: You're never there for me. I trust you more than anybody in my life and this is how you treat me?

Jack: What even happened anyway?

_I took a deep breath. I hesitated on telling him at first but I eventually did. _

Me: I'm worried about my mom. I think she lost her job and is now selling drugs.

_He looked at me with a shocking expression. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I was still upset but I was also happy for some reason._

Jack: You don't know if she's selling drugs or not. Just wait and see what happens and if you get even more suspicious, just confront her.

_ We drove up to the school's parking lot and then he parked his car. We sat there for a while in silence. Gee, this sure isn't weird at all. _

Jack: Look Kim, I'm sorry

_Here come the apologies that I heard about a million times already. _

Jack: You know that I love you and that I'm always going to be there for you, but I'm also busy at times.

_All I did was look at him. We've been having this same argument like this for like five times already. I'm sick of always fighting with him about this. I don't feel like being betrayed again. _

Me: Until you can prove that you actually care,

_I opened the car door and stepped out_

Me: I'm out.

I walked away still mad but sad. I just don't like my life being too complicated than it already is.

**(That's it for this chapter of "Life of Kim Crawford". Please write your reviews in the review box. Thanks **** ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi guys. Follow me on twitter kick_lovah and instagram tumblr_kicklovah. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter **** )**

___It's Friday night. My dad is taking me to dance practice. I am like what people call "daddy's little girl." He's always been there for me. I've been worried about him lately. Ever since I was little, my dad has been smoking. As I got older, I learn. I learn that smoking leads to cancer and cancer could possibly lead to death. He's always talking about how I need to make straight A's and stuff but how am I going to do that if he doesn't make it whenever I graduate high school or college. _

Dad: (coughs)

Me: You ok dad?

Dad: Yeah I'm fine.

Me: I told you. You need to stop smoking.

Dad: I know you're looking out for me, but I'll be fine.

_This made me upset. I don't wanna lost my dad, especially because of lung cancer. _

_-Next Day-_

_ I wasn't feeling good today. I tried to work out cause that usually made me feel better, but it didn't. Even though I'm still pissed off at Jack, I called him and asked him to come over to my grandparents' house to talk. I really needed his advice about this. I just hope he shows up._

_ I'm sitting outside. My back is against the wall. I'm just texting on my phone, while waiting for Jack to arrive any minute now. Gosh, he doesn't live that far away._

Jack: Hey (pants) Sorry I tried to get here as fast as I could but mom made me stay in for a little while.

Me: (laughs) It's ok. I'm just glad you came.

_ He took a seat next to me while still trying to catch his breath._

Jack: So what's the problem?

Me: It's like I'm afraid of losing my dad. He always says he wants me to graduate and stuff but like he always says he wants me to graduate with all A's and stuff but he always smoke and stuff. I'm just scared that one day whenever I graduate, he won't be there to see me.

Jack: Well did you tell him to stop?

Me: I try Jack.

_I started to tear up. I hate crying. I just have too many emotions that I needed to let out at the moment_

Me: I try but I already know that he won't stop.

_ He put his arm around me and I started to snuggle in for comfort. I cried in his chest, not caring if I look horrible or not. _

Jack: Don't cry. If you cry it will make no difference. All it would do is just make you weak. Don't cry, it makes you stronger.

Me: I can't Jack. It's hard for me. You have a wonderful life. Every time (sniffles) I think of this situation.

_He was wiping my tears away as I was speaking and crying even more. _

Me: It's just complicated

Jack: Look if you really love someone and you care about him, then you need to try harder. Show him that you can get all A's so that he won't have to smoke even more.

(wipes tear) You're going to be fine.

Me: (sighs) your right.

_I just sat there thinking about what life I could've had. I should've tried more when I was little. I should've studied more. I should've not worry about my social life more than my school work._

Me: Jack?

Jack: Yeah.

Me: Thanks for being here for me

Jack: (smiles) no problem

Uncle: What the hell is he doing here?

_ I stood up to only seeing my uncle from 50 feet away. What did he want with Jack and why?_

Me: What you mean? I invited him here.

Uncle: I warned his ass not to come. Oh well, I guess I have to things on my own.

_He pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it right at Jack. Next thing you know, all I saw was pitch black. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything went black. Then light popped out at me. It was a beautiful scene. But I didn't feel good at all.__My head was spinning fast. I felt like I was lying down in a raft and the water was moving very quickly. It felt peaceful, but I was also anxious. What was I doing here? Why am I on a raft, floating down the river?_

Doctor: Ok we need to get her to the operation room. And hurry up she's losing a lot of blood.

_Doctors, what were they doing here? Who needs to be in the operation room? I wanna yell but I couldn't. I was too weak. But why?_

Mom: (sobs) come on honey. Stay with me sweetie. You can make it.

_ Mother? What's wrong? Why was she crying? All these voices in my head made me all frustrated. I wanted to scream but something inside me held me back. The last thing I could remember was talking to Jack. What happened after that? Then all of a sudden, everything turned black again. _

_-12 hours later-_

Me: (groans)

_What's happening to me? Where am I? How long have I been here? Where's everybody? Last thing I remember before blacking out was that I was talking to Jack. Then all of a sudden, someone came out with a gun and tried to shoot Jack. I forgot what happened after that. I opened my eyes and people in uniforms are in and out of the room that I was in. Then it hit me, I was in the hospital. But why? I see my parents rushing in and they looked worried. This is very weird. _

Mom: OMG! Are you ok? I'm so worried.

_She was shouting and hugging me tightly. Oh. Too tightly._

Me: Mom. I'm fine. What happened anyway?

_My mom looked at my dad. They hesitated for a bit but they'll know that I'll probably find out anyway. _

Dad: Your uncle saw you and Jack talking. He got his gun and tried to shoot Jack.

Mom: But you jumped in front of him and got shot.

Me: Yup. I remember now.

Mom: Honey. Everything is-

Me: Where are they?

_ They looked at each other, then at me in a confused look._

Dad: They meaning who?

Me: Uncle and Jack. Where are they?

Mom: Outside why?

Me: I wanna see them. Now.

_ They looked at me and were probably thinking that I was crazy. I know that I'm putting myself at risk. I just need to get some answers._

Dad: Alright. But we're going to be in here with you incase you need anything ok?

Me: Thanks Dad.

_ He came over and kissed me on the forehead. My mom and I watched as he walked out the door to go get my uncle and Jack. I felt bad for my mom. I put her in a lot of misery. She's in the corner crying because I could've been dead right now for saving someone's life._

Me: Mom. I'm fine.

Mom: Look, you know I have nothing against Jack. But what was he doing there, he was almost killed.

_I wanted to tell her but I didn't know which problem to tell. Health is important so I decided to talk to her about dad. _

Me: I just needed someone to talk to about dad. I've been worried about him lately.

Mom: What do you mean by that? Why are you worried?

_I started to tear up again. Jack is right. I have to tell someone before it's too late. _

Me: I mean, he's getting older now and he's still smoking and I have two years until graduation. But I'm scared that he won't make it.

_As I was crying, she came to me and gave me a hug for comfort. _

Mom: I also tried telling him to stop but he won't listen.

Me: I just don't wanna lost him at an early age you know.

Mom: I know. No kid wants that to happen.

_ We sat there hugging each other while I was crying. The door opens and I quickly wiped off my tears. I saw the three men walk into the room. I am about to face one of my worst enemy. But it doesn't matter. I have to know why he tried to kill Jack. This is my best friend. After I'm done talking to him and out of this hospital, I'm going to kill him._


	7. Chapter 7

_ Everyone has their own little corner in the room. Jack was standing by the chairs. My dad was by the door incase my uncle tried to run. My mom was sitting by me on the side of the bed. My uncle was standing five feet in front of me. Where as I, I was laying down in a hospital bed, wondering why the hell was my uncle trying to kill my best friend. I took a deep breath and then I started going off on him._

Me: What the hell man? Couldn't you have explained to me why you were going to shoot him? I had to jump and save his life and once I got shot what did you do? You just left me there for me to bleed to death.

_I tried to lung and attack him every time I yelled, but knowing my mom, she wouldn't let me hurt him, whenever I'm injured._

Me: What kind of person are you? You're just a piece of shit.

_ All he did was stay quiet and looked at my parents._

Uncle: Y'all just gonna let her talk to me like that?

_I turned to my mom and mouthed "sorry" but instead she looked at me and smiled._

Mom: Yes. I give her permission. Plus I thought you wouldn't care since you cursed around everyone in the family.

Uncle: Fine what do you want?

_ I clenched my fists and wanting to deck him in the face. This guy really wants to get punched in the face._

Me: Are you f – ing kidding me?! Did you not just hear anything that I just said?! YOUR ASS ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! Then when you shot me, you walked away like nothing happened. What were you trying to do, frame him?

Uncle: You don't know what you're getting yourself into Kim. He's no good for you.

Jack: And what makes you any better? How am I no good to her anyways?

_He put a smirk on his face and started walking towards Jack. _

Uncle: Please, I see you around town. You think you slick. All you do is skateboard and break little girls' hearts.

_ I wanted to laugh. He knows nothing about Jack for him to be criticizing Jack. He thinks he's better then everybody when he damn sure isn't. That's why my auntie left his ass. The man is a maniac._

Me: You know what? I don't have time for this. You almost killed my best friend for no reason and you also almost killed me. You almost killed your own niece you son of a bitch. Dad, can you please make him leave.

_My dad looked like he wanted to punch him, but we're at the hospital and he doesn't want to make a scene. He escorted my uncle out as my mom sat up._

Mom: I'll let you two talk. I'm gonna come back tomorrow to check up on you ok?

Me: Thanks mom.

_She gave me a hug and walked out the room, leaving me and Jack in the hospital room that I'm in._

Jack: And then there were two.

Me: (laughs) Yup. Look I'm sorry. None of this would've had happened if I hadn't invited you over.

_He looked hurt and came over to sit by me._

Jack: Look it's not your fault. Your uncle is right. I am a jerk.

Me: Jack, you're not a jerk. Would a jerk give advice to me about my dad? Would a jerk save his little sister?

Jack: (smiles) Thanks Kim.

Me: You're an amazing guy Jack. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise.

Jack: Thanks. Well I should probably go now.

Me: Actually, why don't you stay?

Jack: And where am I going to sleep?

_I didn't want to make my crush for him to obvious but it was hard to hide that I was blushing. But then again he is slow. _

Me: Maybe with me?

_He looked at me like I was on drugs for something. He smirked and I could tell what he was thinking. Ok. Maybe he isn't as slow as I thought._

Me: (laughs) OMG! Not like that. Just lay here.

Jack: (sighs) Fine, but no kicking.

Me: Whatever Brewer.

_I started to scoot over as he started to lay down by me. He may feel awkward but I know that I wasn't going to. He may be my bro but at times I want him to be more than that. He put his arm around me, giving me chills and comfort._

Me: Thanks for being there for me whenever I need you.

Jack: You know I'll always be here with you.

_ We just laid there until we fell asleep. I felt protected around him. He just means a lot to me. When will he feel the same way?_


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it :) **

_ Two weeks later, my uncle has disappeared. I didn't really care though. No one in my family put up signs. We just let him leave since he was such a d_ to the family. Even though they tried to hide it, I know that they were happy that he was gone. _

_ Mika and I were walking through the park, just talking and catching up on what's been going on at school. Even though it's school, there's always some bullshit come popping up out of nowhere here in Seaford High. _

Mika: So I heard that Donna is now dating Brody.

Me: Wait what? What happen to that other kid?

Mika: I have no idea.

Me: Wait u said Brody?

Mika: Oops. I meant Brad.

Me: Yeah. Brody would never go out with Donna.

Mika: No kidding. He called her a slut that's been left by many thugs.

Me: You know I never really understood his choice of words.

Mika: Well anything happening in your life?

Me: Eh, just my uncle finally leaving. And I also have this strange feeling that Jack is betraying me by hanging out or talking to Donna. Like (sniffs) he says she's this and she's that but what if behind my back he's friends with her. He fell for her spell just like all those other guys.

_Lately, Jack has been changing. I saw him around school talking to Donna, hugging Donna. See a real friend, who knows that I hate Donna, would not talk to Donna at all. So I don't get why he would change his mind after he would never talk to her anymore. I asked if he was talking to Donna and he would say no and change the subject. I may have a lot of issues and trust is one of them thanks to all these bastards in my life._

Me: You know me. I don't like to get stabbed in the back; especially by some guy let alone that he's one of my best friends.

Mika: Kim. You can't just make assumptions like that because you see him talking to her.

Me: Mika I don't even care if they were talking about sports, He swore to never talk to her and look at what he's doing now. Just by that he broke his promise, he betrayed me, and he's this close to losing me as his friend.

_I walked away leaving Mika hanging. She's a good friend and she's probably right. But I, Kim Crawford, make assumptions that always turn out to be true._


	9. Chapter 9

Teacher: Pack up everything the bell is about to-

Bell: RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG (**a/n lol don't judge me I'm not good with sound effects" **

Teacher: right now.

_I walked out the classroom hoping that French isn't going to be horrible. As I was walking, I saw lonely Donna Tobin tooting her ass out and blocking my way. I swear this bitch is going to pull her hip one day. And I'll be smiling._

Me: What the hell you want Donna?

Donna: I came to apologize.

Me: Apologize for what? 3 YEARS OF STABBING ME IN THE BACK AND STARTING BULLSHIT WITH ME! Yeah. You better.

Donna: (scoffs) You know, I don't even know why I'm doing this.

Me: Why? Little slut can't think? Or did she had to pop her bubblegum and checked her nails.

_You wanna fight bitch? It takes two to tango anyways and one to strangle your ass._

Donna: Kim, you're just a little stupid ass bitch.

_Oh no she didn't._

Me: Ha. You think that I'm a bitch.

_I looked around and saw people were around the hallways. _

Me: Hey everybody

_They all turned and face me and Donna. _

Me: I'M A BITCH!

_They all looked at me like I was some retard but I just kept continuing my little argument with this chick. _

Me_: _Donna, I've tried so many times to forgive you and I gave you many chances. But you blew it because you kept starting drama with me about boys. For what? They're not worth it. They shouldn't tear up a friendship, but because of your insecure ass, we're not friends anymore. Why should we? No matter what happens I wouldn't want to be friends with a bitch ass like you. Last time you wanted me as your friend because you have nobody. You just want to clear your name as "Slut of Seaford High." Well it's not going to happen is it because I can't stand thirsty sluts like you.

_ I started to turn walk away and walk to French class. Many people were watching us but I didn't care. _

Donna: Jack doesn't think that.

Crowd: oooooooo

_I turned around to face her. That bitch didn't say what I think she just said. She just had to bring his name into this convo._

Me: What the hell you said?

Donna: You heard me.

Me: Man you must really be stupid?

Donna: Am I really? Why don't you face Jack, the guy with the guilty look on his face?

_I turned around and she was right. I'm now looking at a… At a guilty looking Jack. See I always knew that something like this was happening. I'm like a psychic. I can tell when something bad or good is going to happen to me if I just had one single thought to it. I'm never wrong. I walked up to him and I was about to cry, but I stayed strong and did what any real woman would do._

Jack: Kim I –

_I slapped Jack so hard that it looked like he was about to cry. Paybacks a bitch. A really hurtful bitch. _

Crowd: DAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNNNN

Me: SHUT UP!

_Once I said that, everyone got quiet, even the teachers. Man I'm going to be in big trouble. Oh wait the principal cool with me, I'll be fine._

Me: I can't believe you. You called her too many things. You supported me whenever she started some drama. And now what do I see? I see a douchebag who betrayed his F ING BEST FRIEND! Oh wait. What am I saying? YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE. Should've thought about that before you went sleeping with the slut.

_I finished off by kicking him where no guy would like to be kicked at. _

Me: Asshole

_I ran out through the front doors and went straight home. I was running so fast. My body was drenched in sweat and anger. I couldn't believe what had happened today. Can things get any worse?_

_ I didn't feel like going inside to my house so I just sat on the front porch and cried. I cried so much that I didn't even notice that my mom was home. She saw me and came out the door with her purse and her keys._

Mom: You knew already?

Me: Knew about what?

Mom: Oh. I'll explain in the car.

_I followed her to her car. Before I opened the door and got seated I thought to myself "what the hell is going on" _


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry if its too short. most of these upcoming chapters will be short but I'm still trying to make it as dramatic as possible. Hope you like it :) ) **

_I __could feel the sudden depression rising in the car ride. I can't explain what I'm feeling at the moment. Every day, I live life as if it was just a blur. But I have now woken up ever since my life has been falling too pieces. I don't know why this is happening to me though. Is this a sign? Is this some sort of bad luck that I had?_

_My mom and I ran into the hospital as fast as I can. I never thought that I would back here but this time it isn't about me. We ran up to the nurse to ask for information._

Mom: Hi I'm looking for Ch-

Nurse: He's in room 315

_We quickly walked to the room. When the doctor told me that visiting hours wasn't until midnight, I was so pissed off. The school called and told my mom that I'd ditched school but I mean come on I had a reason. They were being assholes at my school. I didn't feel like going back there today. And now this happens to me, ugh my life sucks._

_-8:00 p.m.-_

_I've waited for hours just to visit. My mom had to work tomorrow so she went home. I decided to stay here so that I could visit once visiting hours started. Grace and Mika texted me to keep me company while I was waiting. _

**Mika: Hey why u ran off? U missed me beating up Donna.**

**Grace: LOL! That was very funny. Donna's wig came off.**

**Me: KMSL! Ur lying? **

**Mika: Uhm of course not? The girl went straight home crying. **

**Me: Well I guess my friendship with Jack is now over.**

**Grace: Come on don't say that.**

**Mika: Yeah. I saw him running out the school but I don't know where.**

**Me: Well not after me I guess because I didn't see him. **

Doctor: Kim Crawford? You can visit him now.

_ Sighs. This is it. I'd walk into a room and the first thing I hear is the heart monitor. Then the doctor let himself out so that I can have some privacy. Just a few more steps and then I have faced my biggest fear. Not the good kind where you achieve something, the fear of losing someone you truly love. The person who has been there for you for everything. Yes he may have abused me in the past but I've showed him that I'm a good girl and that I didn't deserve this. Besides all that he's been a great father to me and I couldn't have asked for more. I took a step forward and let a tear fall from my eye. _

Me: Dad…..


	11. Chapter 11

**_( lol this is like the shortest chapter I've ever written but anyways go check out my youtube channel called " Leonator17" I'm new to the fan made videos lol. but review in the comment box. thanks ) _**

_I took a step forward and let a tear fall from my eye. _

Me: Dad…..

_ I took a look at all the wires I see around him. He was lying in the hospital bed with a mask over his nose and mouth. I couldn't believe it. This whole time I thought he was strong but I guess he's not. I should've listened to him. I should've studied more and not text too much. Everything would've been fine. He saw me and took the mask off._

Dad: (coughs) hey sweetie.

Me: (smiles) Hey. How are you doing?

Dad: Well I mean look at me.

Me: Dad we tried to tell you.

_I walked over by him to talk to him. _

Me: Remember when I was in 1st grade and I got my first award? You picked me up and swung me around. We were smiling. You bought me a bike because of that.

Dad: (chuckles) Yeah I remember.

Me: Look dad, I know I'm not the smartest kid in school. I get it. But if you keep smoking, it makes me depress and it affects my school work. Dad, I've tried so hard in school. Can you at least try to stop smoking? You always want me to graduate with straight a's, but how are you going to witness that if you keep smoking?

_It was nothing but silence. He look sadden. We both did. I was crying and hoping that he'll listen. _

Dad: We're both going to try. If you see cigarettes, then confront me. I'm willing to quit. I'll do anything to make my daughter happy. But you still need to study more too.

_I smiled and gave him a big hug. I'm shocked that he is quitting but I'm also happy. _

Me: I promise daddy.

_I continued to cry on his shoulder. I just didn't want to lose him, especially at this age. _


	12. Chapter 12

**(Lol I feel like it's better if time elapses but I mean if you don't like it then that's fine because it's my story anyways. but please review and follow. Thanks **** lol sorry if its so short. BTW check out my videos on my channel called "Leonator17" ) **

_ Four weeks have pass by and it is now winter in Seaford. My family and I are better than ever. My dad is doing great. He's finally stopped smoking and I'm finally getting all A's. Only thing I'm worried about is my mom but not that much. I saw her on the phone with someone asking for money two weeks ago but ever since then everything has been alright. _

_ I'd brush my teeth and then enter my room to just relax. I looked at my clock. Ten o' clock? I got enough time. I look out my window to see Jack's house. We haven't been talking to each other since everything with Donna. Even though Donna finally left Seaford, I still can't get over the feeling of him betraying me. Jack tried to text and called me but I would ignore him. I mean yes call me a bad person for doing that but he deserves it. He's been doing that to me for two years, now he knows what it's like to not have someone text you back. I don't care what gesture he does, I will still ignore him. _

_ I walk downstairs and checked myself in the mirror to see if I looked ok. Once I fixed my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed the keys and saw my dad cooking in the kitchen._

Me: Hey dad. What you making?

Dad: Nothing, just frying up some bacon.

_This made me scream. He knows how much I love bacon._

Me: YAY! Thanks dad. I'm going to work now.

Dad: HEY, remember to get some milk on your way home.

Me: Mom already bought some. It's behind the orange juice.

-Studio-

_I just finish teaching my dance class. During the time that my class ends and the class that begins at 3, I would use this time to just dance around. I like to just dance my heart out and feel the pain in some of the songs that I dance too. _

_I just finish dancing to the song "Whatcha Say." I decided to sit behind the counter and take a quick little break. Then suddenly I heard a door open and I immediately got scared._

…: Hello? Kim, I know you're in here.

_Shit. I know that voice and he's the only person that knows that I would dance my own dances around this time. I came out from behind the corner and saw him smile when he saw me. I'm still pissed at him but I guess that now was the time to hear what he had to say._

Jack: (smiles) Hey.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey. School is here but don't worry I already have all the stories pre written and saved into doc. Manager. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review)**

_ I can't believe that he had the nerve to come see me at my job. _

Me: What the hell do you want?

Jack: Kim, I just wanna talk to you.

_I stood there quietly for him to say something but he didn't._

Me: I'm waiting…

Jack: Oh yeah

_Dumbass._

Jack: Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I made a stupid mistake. I never should've started talking to her. But actually Kim you need to forget about all of this.

Me: How? How can I forget that my best friend in the entire world had promised me that he wouldn't talk to the girl that I hate the most? You knew that I couldn't stand her, Jack. You not texting me may hurt, but this hurts way more.

Jack: WELL WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW KIM?! You need to stop and forget about all the bullshit. She hasn't said anything about you behind your back so why are you?

_ I was shocked. Jack never yelled at me before. I wanted to scream back but I sort of couldn't._

Me: Look, you must be deaf. You didn't see what she did to me in the hallway. She came up to me and apologized but she didn't.

Jack: That's because you never gave her a chance!

Me: Well maybe it's because I gave her too many chances in the past and that's why I'm so skeptical now. Jack, I've told you from the day that she betrayed me; I lost trust in people because of her. Look I want you to know that we're not friends anymore. I expect fake friends to betray. (sniffles) But I didn't expect for my best friend to do that to me.

_I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. Tears are streaming down my face as I go. I've been betrayed and lied to ever since middle school because of bullshit that surrounds me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to live a life where I didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to me. I didn't want any drama in my life. I finally reached my house and saw that my parents weren't home. I walked into the kitchen and seconds later. I feel onto the floor crying, while looking at my hand filled with scars and blood. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**(This **_** chapter will mostly be a Kim day and how she relaxes and thinks about all the stuff she has been through with Donna in the past. Hope you enjoy it. And if you ended up asking me why I wrote it so deep, that's because I went through this and well I'm just gonna say it that at the end of the day I don't hold grudges against people and I'm willing to forgive if she's willing to drop all that bullshit from the past. But Kim is gonna wait a while. LOL you'll see later on. So yeah review, favorite, and follow. : ) ) **

_**Next Day**_

___I woke up to the most annoying clock that Julie bought me for Christmas. But oh well, whatever helps me wake up in the morning. I looked down at my arms and see my scars. I must've really been hurt or drunk because I would've never done that to myself. _

Kim's phone: singing radio head at the-

_I hurried to pick up the phone and saw that it was Grace who called me._

Me: Kim here.

Grace: Hey. Are you ok? I saw you running out crying from the studio. I would've talk to you sooner but I wanted to give you some space.

Me: Thanks boo. I'm gonna have to cancel about the mall today.

_I looked at my scars and sighed._

Me: I'm gonna have a me day. There are some things I need to think about.

Grace: Well ok. Text me whenever you feel like it.

Me: Thanks

_I hanged up the phone and sighed. I could've been at the mall but let them see my scars is not a good thing. I went to my closet and grabbed my swimsuit. I quickly changed into them and went outside. I sat on the lounge chair besides the pool, just thinking about all the problems I've had. _

_ I sat there thinking about what I could've done to improve my life. I should've tried and to not get into any drama with people but somehow I'm dragged into it. I also started to regret some of the decisions I've made in my life. But now that I think about it, if I hadn't made those decisions, I would've still been friends with Donna. I made those decisions based on how I felt as me, not what people told me to do. They just don't understand. They say I should be friends with Donna again but they don't get it. This bitch hurt me for the past year and a half. She made me feel betrayed. This was the girl that knew all of my secrets, weaknesses, and flaws. When my house got robbed, she was the first person I'd told. You know, a true friend supports you and doesn't stab you in the back. A true friend would trust you and not make accusations about you to hurt you. _

_ I trusted her and she decided to be a hoe and fought with me about boys. Jack isn't made out of diamonds or money. She decided to let some boy ruin a perfectly good relationship. I'm sick of the bullshit that she cost me. It wasn't worth it. _

_ I saw that the sky was getting a little cloudy so I went inside to my room. I changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. I walked downstairs and saw that my dad was home. Part two of me day is about to get started. _

Me: Dad, can I borrow the car?

Dad: Sure but don't go to any clubs or dangerous places.

Me: Nah, I'm just going to go to the library for a sec.

Dad: Alright but don't be home to late.

_I ran out the door and hurried into the car before it started to rain. I started up the car and went to the weirdest place that anybody could go to for relaxation. _


	15. Chapter 15

_School has been keeping me very busy so I really don't have that much time to write stories but I will Try to and sorry that the chapter is very short but oh well. Btw go subscribe to my YouTube channel " Leonator17" thanks :)_

_I went to one other place to dance my emotions out. I drove up to the parking lot of Seaford High. I went into the gym and saw that the lights were dim. Since it was raining on a Sunday afternoon, no one is at school. I put on my jazz shoes and started dancing. Dancing my little broken heart out._

_ I was dancing for hours and I'm still not exhausted. I grabbed all my stuff together and just sat down on the bleachers. Then for some reason, I began to sing._

Me: It's like; he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

Jack's P.O.V

_I was in the boy's locker room thinking until I heard music kept playing. I thought that it would end but it just kept going on and on for hours. I walked out of the locker room to see that the music was coming from the gym. I quietly went to see what it was. I saw a girl dancing so beautiful and graceful. Once she spun around, I saw that it was Kim. Then everything got all quiet. It was just silence until interrupted by a beautiful voice._

Kim: It's like; he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

_ Her voice was so angelic and bubbly. I realize that this song is a duet song and decided to walk into the gym to sing along._

_Kim's P.O.V_

_ I heard someone's sing a line from Joe's part and got scared. I turned around to see that it was Jack. He sounded amazing. I was wondering what he was doing here but I just kept singing._

Me: You (**A/N lol) **

Jack: Me

Both: We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

**(Kim's part, (Joe's part), ****both****)**

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

Jack: When I'm yes, she's no

Me: When I hold on, he just lets go

Both: We're perfectly imperfect

Both: But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing…..


End file.
